Drawers come in different sizes. Desk drawers are usually smaller than the drawers inside a dresser, kitchen cabinet or a closet. In turn, any lighting fixtures designed for cabinets, dressers and closets are generally too bulky for use in the desk drawers. A typical cabinet lighting system in the market today has more than one lamp attached to an inside cabinet wall near a cabinet door. This cabinet lighting fixture also has a transformer and a distribution box. Altogether, the fixture makes it too bulky for use inside a desk drawer. Practically speaking, this lighting fixture can not be easily carried off and be used in another place, and it would be too hard for those who have vision difficulties (e.g., the vision-impaired, young children, and the elderly people) to install and set up.
Although there are light fixtures available in the market today that are specifically designed for illuminating drawers, there are still many disadvantages in using those fixtures. Such a light fixture typically uses a mechanical switch for power turn-on, and it is fixedly attached to a drawer, and therefore, making battery changes difficult. Another such light fixture attaches to the inside surface of the drawer front face, which when the drawer is opened, its emitted lighting often is found to be unnecessary because of the existing room light. As the drawer opens, the attached light fixture also moves away from the back and dimmer portion of the drawer whereby making the light fixture less useful. Furthermore, this light fixture takes up storage space inside the drawer and takes away the space available for storage.
Therefore, one advantage of our invention is to provide a light fixture that does not take away the drawer space available for storage.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a light fixture whose lighting is directed toward the dimmer portion of the drawer, and in such a manner, whereby enabling better illumination and easier recognition of the items stored toward the back of the drawer.
Yet another advantage of the invention is to provide a light fixture that is easily taken off from the desk for battery changes and that it powers the light bulb ON automatically when the drawer is opened. Furthermore, it provides an automatic light bulb power OFF when the drawer is closed. Alternatively, the light is automatically shut-off after a pre-determined amount of time.